


Sugar & Spice

by charleybradburies



Series: Pepper Week 2015 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Community: 1_million_words, Community: fan_flashworks, Dialogue-Only, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Heroes & Heroines, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Pepper Potts Feels, References to Canon, So Married, Superheroes, Tony Stark Feels, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a stuffed animal. It's a promotion.</p><p>Written for Fan Flashworks Challenge #76: Question. </p><p>AU in which Pepper has joined the Earth's mightiest heroes in doing that Avenging thing. (Starts with Pepper reading an NY Times article about that.) Lots of <s>Hashtag Married</s> bickering. Like 96.3% bickering.</p><p><a href="http://clarahow.livejournal.com/2504.html">Pepper Week</a> Day One: favorite scene(s).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar & Spice

**Author's Note:**

> (Three of) my favorite Pepper scenes are [the dancing one "I don't think you could tie your shoes without me"](http://peppernetwork.tumblr.com/post/115918335086), [the badass "who's the hot mess now?" scene](http://peppernetwork.tumblr.com/post/110947045196/mcu-ladies-week-day-three-favorite-scene), and the stuffed animal "how could I have missed it?" scene, so I drew from those. <3
> 
> The divisions aren't scenes, just pieces of the scene where there is a longer pause between their conversations.
> 
> This fic is on livejournal [here.](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/487579.html)

“The _Iron Wife,_ they’re saying, apparently.”

“They’re not serious.”

“The Times is quite serious, actually.”

“But that’s not -"

“I know, I know, not iron. But I think it’s past time for people to learn that now.”

“No, that’s not what I was -"

“Oh, then what? Because I’m not a superhero?”

“No, no…you’ve always been a superhero.”

“Right...”

“What? It’s true, Pep.”

“Don’t ‘Pep’ me, Anthony.”

“Hey, JARVIS? Can you and the guys get me that present from the other day?”

“Oh, jeez, Tony. This _better_ not be another stuffed or blow-up animal that weighs more than I do.”

“No, you’re gonna like this. Well, at least I hope you will.”

“I’m _not_ gonna like it if it’s another stuffed animal.”

“It’s not a stuffed animal. It’s a...promotion.”

“You can’t give me a promotion, I am the highest - oh, _God.”_

“Told you it wasn’t a stuffed animal.”

“That’s massive! Am I supposed to _wear_ that?”

“You don’t have to, I can get another-"

“No, no, it’s gorgeous, I just…"

“A few years ago, there was a point at which you told me I couldn’t tie my shoes without you. But now, I know that…I don’t want to. Frankly, I don’t want to do anything without you. And yes, while you have the highest ranking position possible in the company, you’re also the highest ranking in my life. And I want it in writing.”

“What happened to not wanting to settle down? Being a free, independent man?”

“Same thing that made me want to save the world… _you_ happened.”

* * *

“You proved to me that I have a heart, by occupying it. By tying my shoes and scolding me and plopping your pretty little butt down on the couch and being too stubborn to leave.”

“Did you really just say _plopping?”_

“Yes?”

“If this is supposed to be a marriage proposal the word plopping isn’t exactly conducive to a romantic moment.”

 _“If?_ I literally started this conversation by handing you an engagement ring, and now I’m nearing the end of the speech part where I get all schmaltzy talking about how much I love you - what part of that doesn’t _scream_ marriage proposal? I guess, I’m not kneeling, so I’ll give you that, but really, other than that…”

* * *

“I’m taking the kiss as a yes.”

“The world is lucky your suits don’t have shoelaces.”

“Okay, _that_ was rude.”

“But…I will always be here to tie them, when you _are_ wearing shoes... 

...And remember your So. Security number, because somehow you still don’t know it.”


End file.
